Atorados
by Michi Noeh
Summary: En ésta ocasión, un pequeño error los había hecho caer a ambos. ¡A ver si podían soportarse el uno al otro! / Intento de comedia.


Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi.

 _Segundo fic y primer intento de completo Kirihara/Ann. Es muy fluff y de romance suave, por las dudas. Otra cosa: Perdonen el poco imaginativo título._

Advertencias: Post-suceso del campamento, pre-cualquier posible final del anime, pequeño nombramiento de cliché de Damisela en apuros. ¡Disculpas, Ann-chan! -.-

* * *

.

 **Atorados**

.

Su hermano se molestaría con ella. Sí, ése era un hecho que tenía asegurado y la aturdía un poco.

No convivía mucho con sus padres, debido al horario de trabajo de ambos, por eso le importaba y se preocupaba más de lo que pensaría Kippei sobre ella. Por otro lado, estaba segura de que sus abuelos, que casualmente deberían venir ese día de visita desde Kyushu, serían los primeros en reprender su imprudencia.

Ann se preguntó si sería un castigo de dios, de la vida, del destino o el karma, que estuviera pasando por semejante situación. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer ése sufrimiento? ¿Resultado de ser contestataria, quizás? ¡Pero siempre había sido una buena persona en todos los aspectos posibles! Excepto en la cocina.

¿Será que alguna divinidad estaba ensañándose con ella por hacer que su hermano tuviera que cocinar para toda la familia desde los diez años? No, no podía ser eso. Kippei adoraba estar entre vegetales, tubérculos, especias y cualquier objeto que fuera legal cocinar.

Y si hablaba de cosas legales, era normal por la situación en la que estaba. El sitio: un interior de apariencia pobre, paredes que parecían hechas de cemento y cal puro, y para rematar, cerrándole el paso tenía una puerta de barrotes grandes, pero no lo suficiente para pasar entre ellos. El pasillo mal iluminado no dejaba más apreciación que ésa; pero igual se dio cuenta, por el trato de los ocupantes, de que el único ser vivo amigable, en ese lugar, era el tono verde moho del... _moho_ , precisamente, que colgaba las esquinas superiores e inferiores de la pared. Seguramente por la poca resistencia de ese sitio a la humedad, y se cuestionó si hacían mala construcción por falta de presupuesto o apropósito para hacer ver el entorno de modo lúgubre.

—¡Mi vida se acabó! Mi madre me estirará la oreja hasta quedar como uno de esos elfos-duendes que trabajan en el Polo Norte, fukubochou me golpeará con su puño de hierro, mi padre me matará, mi hermana se quedará con mi Wii, ¡Santa no me traerá mis regalos de Navidad! No en ese orden, pero…

 _Ah, es cierto._ Por un instante, se había olvidado por completo del otro ser vivo que compartía su dolor. La verdad es que no lo había nombrado porque su presencia no le resultaba amigable, además de que estaba contrariada entre sentirse alegre de verlo sufrir un poco ó furiosa porque ella también estaba compartiendo el sufrimiento que solo a él —pensaba ella— debería tocarle.

Lástima que no estuviera de ánimos para dar ni una pequeñísima burla, ni nada por el estilo. El chico tenía suerte o ella misma le daría un palmazo en el rostro por chillar como un bebé tras ser el responsable de la situación en la que estaban metidos.

Y, sin embargo, no era la única indignada con los quejidos.

—¡¿No puedes callarte, muchacho?! —una gruesa y medio afónica voz reclamó—. ¡Algunos queremos ver el partido aquí! —gritó un oficial panzón, desde la recepción de la comisaría, al jovencito de cabellos rizados que por poco, y olvidándose de su masculinidad, se echaba a lagrimear allí mismo al recordar las reglas especiales que poseía Santa Claus para entregar obsequios.

—¡CORRUPTO! —le devolvió un grito con un mohín en la boca, de todo lo triste y desesperado que se encontraba.

—¡KIRIHARA-KUN! —Ann se abalanzó sobre él para taparle la boca con las manos, aunque fuera inútil ya que había dado el insulto, al menos quería evitar que dijera malas palabras al oficial.

Por suerte para los dos, el par de oficiales estaba viendo un partido de futbol soccer y su equipo al que alentaban había hecho un gol. El grito que dio el comentarista cubrió el del alumno de Rikkaidai, así que la pequeña Tachibana suspiró muy aliviada, aunque luego volvió a mostrarse molesta para fulminar con la mirada a Kirihara que se hallaba sentado en la banca pegada a la pared.

—Insultar a un oficial es un delito también —le explicó, a lo que Kirihara parpadeó confundido—. ¿Quieres empeorar todo? —ante esto, él negó repetidamente con la cabeza—. Entonces haz silencio, por favor —le pidió en un suspiro y fue devolviéndose a su lugar, que era apoyada a la pared derecha lo más alejada posible del chico con el que no tenía la mejor relación del mundo.

Con el que ni siquiera tenía una relación, en primer lugar.

 _Y pensar que media hora atrás, todo estaba tan bien_. Ann suspiró con desgane, recordando cómo habían llegado a esa situación...

 _Ella era normalmente una persona alegre, entusiasta y pacífica. Normalmente, es decir, cuando no atacaban a sus seres queridos o a ella._

— _Una principiante, como tú, no debería rechazar tener una cita con un profesional como yo —así comenzó el intento de ligue del chico._

 _Ann empezó a pensar que tenía escrito en la frente un cartel de "citas aquí a cambio de un insulto o comentario descarado", ya que no era la primera vez que acababa siendo menospreciada por ser una chica que practicaba en una cancha regularmente ocupada por hombres._

 _Su orgullo no le permitía ser tomada a la ligera._

— _De acuerdo, saldré contigo... Si puedes ganarme en un partido de Tennis —Declaró. No es que hiciera eso a menudo, mucho menos después de lo que pasó con Atobe, pero quería hacerle tragar sus palabras al chico que la irritó._

 _Recientemente había tomado algunos consejos de su hermano y mientras jugaba con ese desconocido, sonreía al ver que surtían efecto._

 _Poco a poco, aunque el chico comenzó teniendo mayor puntaje, ella ganó puntos a su favor._

 _Estaba cerca, lo sentía mientras la pelota se acercaba, pero... El repentino pelotazo se dirigía a su rostro. La velocidad, sumado a la potencia que podía tener un golpe dado por un hombre de esa altura, la hizo temer por un momento. Entonces decidió actuar, devolver el ataque o al menos frenarlo con su raqueta._

 _Lo logró, pero de algún modo la pelota logró saltar hacia arriba y terminar cayendo en algún punto a sus espaldas._

 _Ann volteó la cabeza y vio, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, al "As de Segundo Año", del Rikkaidai, mirando los alrededores a punto de ser atacado por la pelota que imitaba una bala perdida. No obstante, antes de que esta le diera en el rostro, el chico de uniforme blanco y corbata, tomó la raqueta de una banqueta, de alguien que se ataba las agujetas, para parar el posible choque contra su nariz._

 _Las gradas estaban vaciadas excepto por un cuarteto de personas, uno de ellos un oficial de policía que estaba sentado en la banca de madera vigilando el perímetro callejero a la vez que comía su obento y hablaba por su teléfono celular con la otra mano; Akaya estaba con el cuerpo en dirección al descenso de las escaleras, mientras que Ann en la punta opuesta._

 _Kirihara la había estado observando, sin tener intención de cruzar palabras, pero el repentino movimiento puesto, por la casualidad, le hizo feliz. Sonrió de forma altanera, como saludo, mientras se disponía a devolver el objeto._

— _¡Ahí te va! —girándose y cerrando los ojos, fijó el punto que creía correcto antes de lanzar._

En el blanco. _Se felicitó por su tino… hasta que escuchó un sonoro grito de furia que inquirió: —¡¿Quién fue?!_

 _El temor comenzó a crecer en Kirihara, quien viró levemente el rostro. No era una reacción en cadena como tiempo atrás en el entrenamiento de Seigaku pero existía parecido, en las escenas, en la persona enfadada y con mirada de homicida que buscaba al culpable._

 _Y en que, como en aquella instancia, diera pasos cual cangrejo tratando de huir._

 _Lo habría hecho, de no ser por la chica que usó su vena justiciera para enviarle una pelota para cortarle el paso._

¿Eh? _De repente, sintió como si varias pelotas vibrantes se dirigieran a él a la vez._ ¡¿Abare Dama?!...No, es menos que eso, ella no puede haber copiado el estilo de su hermano así de simple. _Contrario a su forma concentrada de estar durante los partidos, el problema que vivía evitaba que pensara correctamente en algo que no fuera huir, así que, aunque podía haber pensado en una forma más correcta de detener la técnica, simplemente quiso alejar la pelota de sí mismo y salir corriendo._

 _No pretendía provocarle daño a la chica, aun si había sacado un golpe violento. Fue ella, al intentar frenar la trayectoria del objeto, a la que le salió mal la defensa y como resultado la pelota rodó por el encordado a una velocidad que no pudo ser detenida… acabando por rebotar, por segunda vez, en el rostro del oficial de policía._

— _USTEDES DOS…—poniéndose de pie, el hombretón los taladró con una mirada amenazante._

 _Kirihara fue detenido a media carrera, en las escaleras, por el compañero del oficial dueño del obento perdido y el teléfono con la pantalla quebrada._

—Yo vi esto en las películas americanas, ¿no deben dejarnos hacer una llamada o algo así? —la voz del estudiante de Rikkaidai le preguntó, ladeando la cabeza encogida en los hombros.

Ella frunció el ceño, tal como él, no estaba al tanto de las pautas dentro de la cárcel o previo a ella. Pero Kirihara tenía razón en sus palabras y, en caso de no dejarlos hacer la llamada como sucedía en las películas, ella imaginaba por sentido común que debían permitirles llamar a sus padres. Mas los dos adultos, controladores de la orden pública, estaban entretenidos disfrutando del servicio de canales que ofrecía la televisión que mantenían en la delegación.

—Policías corruptos —masculló, frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos sobre sus rodillas. Llegaría tarde a casa y además sería de forma vergonzosa—. Onii-san.

Kirihara alzó las cejas, con la boca cerrada.

—Qué rara —susurró— se supone que idolatra a su hermano y, ¿lo quiere con ella en esta celda?

—Yo conozco esa historia, niño —dijo de pronto un murmullo bajito.

—¿Uh? —consternado, viró el rostro mirando en todas direcciones. Finalmente, sus ojos cayeron al suelo y pudo percatarse de que el piso tenía dos ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de ebrio—. ¡AAAAAAAH! —chilló.

—SILENCIO —se escuchó del otro lado.

—¡Mejor súbele el volumen, que con estos mocosos no se puede!

Ann puso palma y palma sobre cada una de sus orejas, hastiada del sonido de narración del partido. Miró a su compañero de celda, que había decidido sentarse acuclillado en la banqueta de metal.

—¿Qué es lo que haces? —inquirió confusa.

Kirihara indicó con el dedo el suelo delante suyo, con una expresión de total terror.

Ella cruzó puso los ojos en el lugar señalado, la voz la saludó jocosamente: —Qué linda niña…

—¡! —la pequeña Tachibana ahogó un grito al reparar en el rostro, sin cuerpo, que adornaba el piso. Espantada, le tomó menos de medio segundo subirse a la banqueta y ponerse en la misma posición que tenía el chico de cabello rizado.

Los labios de Kirihara comenzaron a temblar al ver el inusual brillo en los ojos, Ann decidió tomar la palabra antes de que su no-amigo comenzara por ella.

—¿Quién…?

—¿E-Estás maldito, Piso…? —tras armarse de valor, Akaya continuó la pregunta. Mas después, pensó que a un _piso maldito_ no le gustaría ser llamado irrespetuosamente—. ¿Usted tiene una maldición, Piso-san? ¿O e-es un fantasma? —luego le golpeó otra, muy alta, posibilidad—. ¡¿Jugó Jumanji?!

Ante el inverosímil conteo, Ann le miró sin creérselo.

—¡Pero qué dices, idiota! —de mera vergüenza hacia su compañero, una gota de sudor le apareció en la frente—. Es una persona —le avisó.

Ciertamente. Viéndolo mayor tiempo ante los pocos rayos de luz, era claro que no lo habían notado antes por dos razones; porque estaba dormido hacía segundos, e increíblemente no roncaba, y porque que el color de sus remendadas ropas lo había camuflado con el tono del piso entre la poca visibilidad.

—¿Acaso pensaste que, realmente, te hablaba el suelo?

—Claro que se trata de una persona —Kirihara se jactó, sin tomar en cuenta que ya se veía cada extremidad del hombre—, hay que ser una persona para jugar Jumanji, Tachibana Imotou—explicó, con los ojos entrecerrados en fingida indiferencia.

Ella cerró los ojos, con molestia.

—Mi nombre es _Ann_ —corrigió—. Aunque, tratándose de ti, por mí está bien que me llames por mi apellido. ¡Pero si vas a hacerlo no digas Tachibana _Imotou_!

—Tachibana-san es tu hermano, así que no creo que pueda hacerlo —se achicó de hombros, luego la vio de forma aburrida—. ¿Y dónde está esa adoración por él si no quieres que te reconozcan como su hermana?

—No tuerzas mis palabras, que no he dicho eso. Por otro lado, creo que es bueno que al menos intentes respetarlo, pese a tu mal trato hacia él.

Él bufó cansinamente por la misma historia, luego hizo memoria acerca de Kamio, el fukubochou de la Fudomine, y cómo éste llamaba a la chica.

—Ann-chan será, entonces, si es un problema lo demás —decidió, esperando que ella por fin tranquilizara su temperamento repentinamente malo.

Sin embargo, tal parece que no era el indicado para tratar con las chicas pues, ella no se detuvo. Aunque su voz sonó más apacible.

—Por mí está bien que me llames por mi nombre, pero deja el _chan_. No tenemos un tipo de relación que te permita referirte cariñosamente a mí.

El chico abrió la boca inmensamente por el repentino comentario.

—¿Cari-Cariñosamente? —le hizo ruborizar que ella malinterpretara sus palabras—. ¡N-No era cariñoso! —se defendió con los puños cerrados frente a sí mismo, mirándola a los ojos—. ¡Me estaba burlando!

—¡Bien por mí, entonces! Odiará que alguien como tú se atreviera a ser cariñoso conmigo.

—¿Y qué tal si soy yo cariñoso contigo, pequeñita?

Un rostro anciano, sudoroso, lleno de rastros de tierra y con un fuerte aroma a sake en su aliento, se posó frente al de Ann quien retrocedió los totalmente los pocos centímetros, que había tras ella, acabando por pegar la espalda totalmente a la pared.

—Déjese de bromas —intentó intimidarlo frunciendo el entrecejo y mostrándose lo más firme que podía, aun así el hombre adelantó el rostro hasta tener nariz frente a nariz—. Soy menor de edad —alertó como última esperanza.

—Yo también —el hombre sonrió mostrando dientes amarillentos—, lo era hace como dieciocho años.

Sin querer ver el desenlace de lo que preparaba el pervertido, el estudiante presente decidió actuar.

—Lo que hace no es correcto, señor —Kirihara asomó la cabeza al tiempo en que levantaba el cuerpo y se situaba delante de la chica, dejándola en el espacio hecho entre el recoveco izquierdo de la banca y el muro.

El aludido miró detrás a la impresionada chica, pasando por el chico y volviendo a repetir la acción otra vez.

—Lo hubieras dicho antes. Conozco el sentimiento —el ebrio recapacitó—, no me meto con novias de otros.

Los dos estaban tan impresionados, por la declaración inesperada, que no llegaron a refutar la idea equivocada del hombre, que prosiguió con su palabrerío.

—Fue un día como hoy —miró hacia el techo con expresión profunda—, hace como diecinueve años. Yo quería una chica pura…

—¿Pero qué carajos quiere contarnos este hombre? —musitó el chico, bajando las cejas—. ¡Espera! Creo que oí a Yagyuu-sempai mencionar eso último una vez. ¡Ya sé! —celebró al acordarse—, ¡je, era un test donde nos hacían preguntas de nuestros gustos en algunas cosas!

 _¿Acaba de llamarnos a las mujeres "cosas"?_ A poco de chocar su hombro con la espalda del chico, ella lo miró de soslayo un momento. La había protegido. Definitivamente, no había esperado esa reacción de su parte.

—Gracias, Kirihara-kun.

—¿Uhm? —inclinó la cabeza para ver un poco hacia ella y, al recordar a qué se refería, volvió la mirada adelante—. Deberías aprender Karate en lugar de Tennis, Tachibana.

Eso él lo dijo en tono burlón y eso la irritó, aunque no lo demostró, no estaba fastidiada con él sino por estar conciente de que era cierto, un hecho que tenía presente, así que sólo sonrió con el ánimo un poco bajo.

—Supongo.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que el solitario y ebrio hombre mayor que charlaba consigo mismo, el cual no tenían idea si debería estar en la misma celda que ellos, se quedó dormido a pierna suelta.

No tenían un medio de saber la hora, el oficial les había quitado a ambos sus pertenencias, por lo que trataron de calcular mentalmente. Según los dos, pasarían a ser unas dos horas desde que estaban allí.

—¿A qué hora comenzó su bendito partido? —él cuestionó en voz alta, esta vez no fue para sí, debido a que le dedicó una mirada inquisidora a ella.

—Los partidos de fútbol duran noventa minutos sin contar el entretiempo —la castaña dijo, suspirando agobiada. Estaba jugando con uno de sus prendedores—. Pero, pudieron haberse puesto a mirar otra transmisión o un repaso de otro ya emitido, y por cómo llevamos contando…

—¿Nos quedaremos hasta mañana aquí o qué? —se quejó visiblemente indignado.

—Onii-san —Ann tragó preocupada—. ¡Arruinaré la cena con Yakiniku que, con tanto esfuerzo, preparará hoy!

Kirihara abrió los ojos consternado cuando mencionó su comida favorita. Él tenía gusto por comerla en restaurantes, pero escuchar que ella quisiera arruinar algo tan sabroso y costosamente hecho en casa.

—¿Y tú crees que yo soy cruel?

—¡Lo haré sin intención! —se explicó, un poco dolida.

—Oh —comprendió pero…—. Igual sigue siendo cruel, Tachibana.

Para esquivar una inminente discusión, decidieron quedarse callados. Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos cuando Kirihara dio un bostezo.

—No deberías tener tanto sueño, apenas serán las nueve de la noche, al menos —Ann le dijo, con un deje de pregunta, intrigada. A pesar de lo que decía, ella también se sentía cansada y eso que a veces acostumbraba quedarse horas más tarde.

Luego razonó en que las clases, y los respectivos entrenamientos callejeros de ambos, comenzaban a hacerlos sentirse somnolientos y desear tomar una siesta.

—¿No se supone que tú vives en Kanagawa? —ella le interrogó de repente—. ¿Cómo es que acabaste aquí?

Kirihara le miró indiferente, ¿recién ahora daba con ese detalle? Sin embargo, no tenía opción si no quería aburrirse y ya que el hombre raro había dejado de decir estupideces al dormirse, quiso contestar.

Pero antes de poder decir algo, una voz inquirió rudamente desde las rejas.

—Eso deseo saber yo también.

Un hombre mayor, vestido con traje formal, lucía sumamente imponente con su gesto severo. Tan severo que los oficiales, ahora detrás del hombre, estaban sudando frío.

—¿P-Papá? ¿No vendrías hasta la semana entrante? —preguntó sumamente impresionado, el chico.

—Pero tu escarmiento será para la próxima —giró el rostro con una precisión, posando su mirada tenaz en los uniformados—, porque necesitan un excusa creíble y bien argumentada para que yo entienda por qué metieron _dos menores de edad_ en la misma celda que un mayor.

 _Intimidación absoluta al primer intento._ Ann quedó fascinada, era como ver a su hermano sin carisma o a un Tezuka vestido formalmente.

Los oficiales estaban indispuestos a responder, quedando como presas fáciles ante la mirada cazadora del hombre.

—B-Bueno, esto…—apuntó a su compañero policía—. ¡Éste idiota perdió las llaves de la otra celda!

—¿Yo? ¡Fuiste tú quien dejó el llavero en el bar nudista de-!

—¡NO EMPEORES ESTE ASUNTO!

La sombra del cuerpo del hombre cubrió a ambos, que ya estaban a punto de pasar a pelearse a puños. Los dos miraron hacia arriba temblorosos y se alteraron todavía más al ver el brillo rojo en los ojos del hombre.

—¿Saben que podría hacerles un juicio por esto, no? Exponer a dos jóvenes púberes ante un hombre maduro y notablemente alcoholizado, ¡no sólo haré que los despidan! Eso… ¡será peor que el reentrenamiento que les dan a los conductores que incumplen los horarios para los trenes balas! Pupina.

—¿Pupina? —repitieron los oficiales y Ann, con incredulidad.

Kirihara por fin logró atar el cabo suelto y, al comprenderlo, se cubrió los labios con las manos, luchando contra una carcajada.

—¡PEOR QUE EL REENTRENAMIENTO PARA CONDUCIR TRENES BALA, HE DICHO!

Los oficiales se arrodillaron frente a él, en una pose completa para exigir sus más sentidas disculpas, alegando que no pondrían un historial delictivo para ninguno, que jamás no les cobrarían el almuerzo arruinado e incluso les pagarían el taxi a casa.

Al salir a las afueras, al final de la cuadra, Ann divisó cohibida la figura de hermano frunciendo el ceño hacia ella. El mayor no dijo nada por el momento, sino que dirigió sus ojos al, recién descubierto, Niou.

—Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Masaharu —Tachibana Kippei inclinó la espalda al jugador de Rikkaidai.

—No hay problema, considerando que el que sí hay estoy seguro que lo causó Akaya —miró con entre divertido y severo a su kohai.

Tras una despedida de la chica presente, con la palma, cada par se separó en caminos opuestos.

—A este paso, la próxima vez que te quedes dormido acabarás en Rokkaku, Yamabuki o Shintenhouji.

Parecía una broma, pero que la advertencia hizo a Kirihara torcer los labios abochornado. Por su parte, Niou sonrió internamente.

Gracias a este pequeño incidente, tenía material fresco para crear rumores sobre Kirihara y en esta ocasión la verdad tergiversada sería su compañera.

.

.

* * *

 _ **n/a:** A la próxima quizás agrege más romance, pero estoy tratando de acostumbrarme a los personajes._

 _Gracias por leer ^^_


End file.
